


Finders Keepers

by Breton_Mage



Series: Kaine X Cicero [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Skyrim Kink Meme, adrenaline rush, brat taming, degrading, dominant cicero, primal play, top cicero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breton_Mage/pseuds/Breton_Mage
Summary: “I said let’s play a game. The night is still young, after all!”Kaine furrowed his brows at that. They had made it a safe distance from the city, and were now surrounded by a thick forest with only the moon to light their path.“What kind of game?” Kaine asked, hesitation evident in his voice.“A game of chase,” Cicero answered casually.
Relationships: Cicero (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), Cicero/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Male Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Kaine X Cicero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122962
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for you, Animated_Astromancer 🥰I took your advice!

“ _ He’s _ the man Nazir wants dead?? He looks like he crawled out from under a bridge,” Cicero whispered with a crazed giggle. They were both crouched behind one of the many walls within Markarth, clinging to the shadows. Kaine was in front of Cicero, trying his best not to elbow the loud jester. 

“Cicero,  _ please _ quiet down,” Kaine whispered aggressively, not bothering to so much as glance behind him. Cicero pouted at that, mumbling under his breathe. But Kaine payed him no mind, he was much too busy watching as the city guards made their rounds - torches in hand. 

They had been like this for at least an hour, biding their time until the man Nazir had sent them after finally left the tavern he had been sulking in. He was short, with tattoos on his face and a measly dagger strapped to his hip. Cicero was right, The man did look kind of horrific, and from the looks of it, he was of Breton descent. Kaine watched as the man staggered out of the tavern, drunk off his ass and cursing to himself.

The guard who had been lurking about finally rounded a corner, which made Kaine’s eyes light up with anticipation. 

“Cicero, we have to act now,” he whispered quickly. When he heard no response, he looked over his shoulder in confusion only to find that his keeper was nowhere to be seen. 

“Move out of my way you fucker, I said...” 

Kaine quickly whirled around to watch the drunken man as he stumbled down the steps and into the street, still muttering to himself in a crazed fashion. He desperately glanced around, trying to search for Cicero. He had moved so quietly he hadn’t heard him, which was impressive considering his jester hat usually jingled with every step he took. Kaine continued to search with his eyes, a tinge of worry bubbling in his chest. What if someone had taken him? He knew Cicero was more than capable of defending himself but the possibilities were endless. 

Then he saw it. A glint in the corner of his eye. He flicked his gaze to the source, recognizing it as the infamous glint of an ebony dagger. Cicero’s dagger. The moonlight reflected off of it slightly. Kaine let out a shallow breathe of relief as he focused on Cicero’s crouched form from across the street. He was clinging to the shadows so well he wouldn’t have detected him if he hadn’t recognized the dagger. 

Kaine’s eyes stuck to cicero, watching his shadowed figure move with deadly silence. He was stalking the man, dagger unsheathed and ready to strike at any moment. Kaine briefly considered following after him, but something was keeping him in place. He wanted to see how this would play out. 

Cicero clung to the shadows, all the while gradually creeping closer to the man. Kaine watched with transfixed eyes as Cicero readied himself. 

“Goddamn bar keep can’t keep me away for long-“ the man began but was cut off by a gloved hand covering his mouth from behind. He squirmed and thrashed about, his screams muffled by hard worn leather which tasted of salt. Kaine swallowed thickly at the display of power, unable to look away. Cicero raised the blade of the dagger up to the poor man’s throat. Kaine watched expectantly, waiting for him to finish the job. Cicero tilted his head, eyes finding Kaine’s in the shadows. Kaine saw the crazed hunger in his jester’s eyes. They were dark, and full of blood lust. The fool of hearts gave a wide grin and shot his listener a smug wink before slicing the man’s throat in one clean swipe. 

Kaine felt a light blush cover his cheeks as Cicero allowed the man’s body to slump to the ground, painting the cobblestone street with blood. The target had been eliminated. Cicero let out a maniacal giggle before practically skipping back to Kaine as if he hadn’t just ended a man’s life. Kaine stumbled to get up, his legs were exhausted from crouching for so long but they had to get moving. He beckoned Cicero silently as he went to turn, but was stopped by his hand on his shoulder. 

Cicero stared up at him with loving eyes and carefully looked him over. His gaze stopped at Kaine’s groin, and a small smirk overtook his features. 

“Looks like you enjoyed my show a little  _ too _ much... listener.” 

Kaine’s whole face turned red as he realized what Cicero was insinuating. He stupidly looked down at the bulge in his pants as if he couldn’t feel it. He quickly averted his gaze and started down the darkened alley way from which they came. “We have to get going before the guards find the body,” Kaine muttered with an awkward cough, still embarrassed from his keeper’s prying eyes. 

Cicero followed after Kaine immediately, the two of them walking with expertly muffled steps. Kaine kept his ears sharp, listening out for any indication that the body had been discovered. But he heard nothing. It wasn’t long before they reached the end of the alley and were faced with the two guards who stood by the city’s entrance. They had both conveniently dozed off, their body’s heavily leaning against their posts. Cicero snickered quietly, poking his tongue out at the unconscious guards as they slipped out of Markarth and into the night. 

Kaine sighed as he walked beside Cicero, tilting his head back to stare at the sky. 

“It’s a full moon tonight...” he muttered, his voice trailing off in observation. Cicero glanced over at Kaine, studying his features. His listener had a habit of being far too serious on missions. They both knew it, but neither of them ever addressed it. It was part of the reason why Cicero always asked to accompany him. Well, that and his separation anxiety. Every mission without fail, Kaine would go silent at some point in the night, lost in thought. Cicero hated when it happened because there was no way to tell how the man was feeling or what he was thinking. He would just be left to walk beside him in awkward silence. He refused to let it happen again. 

“Let’s play a game.” 

Kaine snapped out of his thoughts, drawing his attention to the energetic jester beside him. 

“...What?” He asked quietly. Cicero let out a chuckle before turning to face him. 

“I said let’s play a game. The night is still young, after all!” 

Kaine furrowed his brows at that. They had made it a safe distance from the city, and were now surrounded by a thick forest with only the moon to light their path. 

“What kind of game?” Kaine asked, hesitation evident in his voice. 

“A game of chase,” Cicero answered casually. 

Kaine stopped dead in his tracks, a blush keeping up his neck. 

“we’re not doing that-“ He said with an amused scoff. Cicero frowned at the rejection before a knowing smirk appeared on his face. 

“Yes we are. I’ll give you a ten second head start.” 

Kaine opened his mouth to protest but Cicero had already turned on his heels, walking away from him with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. 

“Your time starts now, listener!” 

Kaine stood there in disbelief. Was he actually doing this?? Surely Cicero didn’t expect him to actually go through with this childish stunt of his. 

“Your time’s almost up!” Cicero chirped over his shoulder with a snicker. Kaine gulped thickly before turning and running in the opposite direction. He knew that if he actually didn’t want to carry through with it Cicero wouldn’t force him, but the least he could do was humor his keeper. He quickly ran off the path and into the forest, doing his best to run as silently as he could. His eyes scanned the ground for any stray twigs which would give away his location if he were to trip. 

“Ready or not, here I come!” Cicero called out into the night before turning and jogging in the direction Kaine had ran off to. 

Kaine continued running, feeling the wind whistle and brush past his face as he did. The night sky lightly illuminated the forest, trees bristling and dancing around him as he ran past. He silently thanked himself for choosing to pursue light armor instead of heavy armor, it made it much easier to move without constriction. Kaine felt himself begin to pant lightly but he continued on. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see that Cicero hadn’t found him yet. He hated to admit it but this whole little game of his was actually starting to become kind of fun. 

Kaine chose a new direction to run in, trying his best to throw Cicero off his trail. He knew given the man’s experience he must be close. He was an assassin after all. But then again, so was Kaine. He chuckled to himself at the thought; a killer stalking and chasing another killer. Now wasn’t that something. 

“Oh listener~” 

Kaine stopped abruptly, chest heaving out of exertion. From the sound of it, Cicero was nearby but he hadn’t found him yet. Running further would be no use, if anything it would just tire him even more which is probably exactly what Cicero wanted. He scanned the area desperately in an effort to find a decent hiding spot. He spotted a large Boulder on the side of a mountain and carefully jogged over, crouching and resting his back behind it. 

“I know you’re around here somewhere...” 

Cicero’s voice was taunting, dark even. As if Kaine was his prey. He could hear the jester’s hat jingle hauntingly as he strode around the area, searching. Kaine clasped a hand over his mouth in an effort to quiet his harsh breathes. 

“It excites you, doesn’t it?” Cicero called out lightly, a smirk evident in his voice. “Being chased like this,” he continued as he stopped dangerously close to the boulder. 

Kaine squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in his breathe, trying to listen for Cicero’s movements. His dark words were doing dangerous things to him, and the lack of oxygen was making his head go fuzzy. His eyes widened as he felt himself getting hard for the second time that night. _This shit was turning him on._ And he hated to admit it. 

Kaine sat like that for awhile, trying to catch his breathe silently. When he didn’t hear anything he hesitantly peeked his head around the corner of the boulder, afraid of what he might find. His eyes nervously darted to and fro, checking for any sign of his murderous jester. When he found none, he silently climbed to his feet. 

He spared the terrain one last look-over before he made a break for it, running in yet another random direction. He ran at a comfortable pace, trying to save his energy for when Cicero caught up to him. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice and end up exhausted. 

Kaine kept running, dodging a few low hanging branches along the way. The sky had darkened with gray clouds and he felt a few stray drops of rain hit his sweat-stricken face. He smiled to himself as the rain began pouring down. The cool droplets were a welcomed sensation against his burning hot skin. And the harsh pitter-pattering would help conceal any sounds he made. Maybe he could win this little game after all. 

Kaine stopped by a tree, chest heaving as he leaned on his knee and felt the rain roll down his back. He begrudgingly pulled himself back up, dusting off his pants and readying himself to continue his jog. 

“Getting tired?” 

Kaine whirled around only to see Cicero standing at least fifteen feet across from him. He stood there in the rain, his firey red hair absolutely soaked beneath his jester hat and falling into his eyes. He looked up at him through the stray locks, his gaze dark and menacing. He looked so unbothered, he wasn’t even breathing harshly.

Kaine’s face somehow managed to flush even more as he felt himself slip into fight or flight mode.“F-fuck!” He stammered before booking it in the opposite direction. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart pounding in his ears from the adrenaline. He didn’t dare look over his shoulder, he knew if he did then it would only distract him and frighten him further. He couldn’t hear Cicero due to the loud rain, but he knew that he was close behind. He could _feel it._ Kaine quickly took a sharp turn in an effort to buy himself some time, hopping over a fallen tree to create a sort of obstacle. He found his thoughts wandering as he ran with desperation. Is this what his many targets had felt as he chased them? Is this how their final moments were spent? He felt no pity for them. He never really did. Rather, what he was feeling was _fascination_. Kaine already knew that he was a bit twisted, but this was a whole other level. 

A particularly loud crack of thunder dissipated in the air, causing Kaine to startle and trip over a fallen branch. He rolled forward, falling onto his knees as he did. He quickly attempted to raise himself and keep going, but he was stopped by a firm hand pressing into his back and pushing him further into the ground.Cicero had Kaine’s hands restrained as he leaned over him. 

“Finders keepers...” He murmured darkly. 

“No-“ Kaine protested as he stubbornly thrashed in Cicero’s hold, face pressed into the wet grass.

“Yes~” Cicero all but purred against him. Kaine continued to struggle against his harsh grip, knees skidding against the ground. 

“Fuck! _Let me go_ -“ Kaine was interrupted by another blaringly loud crack of thunder. The rain was falling harshly into his face, blurring his vision. He desperately wanted to reach up and rub his eyes but his hands were still clasped behind his back in Cicero’s persistent grasp. 

“You just can’t admit when you’ve lost, _can you listener_?” Cicero muttered against Kaine’s ear with mock innocence, nuzzling his nose against the soft lobe. The gesture was gentle and sweet, but it hid a dark smugness which Kaine knew all too well. 

“G-goddammit...” Kaine muttered under his breathe. He could feel Cicero’s hips pressed against his back side, bulge and all. He knew it was futile, but he struggled some more anyway. He tried wiggling his hands free, but Cicero only gripped them tighter. He tried raising his chest off the ground, but Cicero forced him back down again. Kaine growled in frustration. 

“Are you done yet?” Cicero asked, leaning back on his knees without loosening his grip. Kaine could practically hear the amused smirk in his voice. Cicero absentmindedly allowed his free hand to roam Kaine’s body. Lightly tracing up his back, before trailing back down and cupping his ass. 

Kaine’s face flushed as he squirmed against him, still trying his best to break free. He knew Cicero wouldn’t hurt him, or do anything he didn’t want, but his pride wouldn’t let him submit so easily.

“F-fuck you,” Kaine all but snarled. Cicero’s hand stilled it’s movements. Kaine stiffened at the silence. He tried to look back at the quiet jester to see what he would do but his neck wouldn’t strain far enough in his position. Suddenly a loud smack filled the air. At first Kaine thought it was another crack of thunder, until he felt the sting in his backside. 

“What the fuck-“ he yelled before he felt yet another hit. 

“I’ve had enough of that _dirty_ mouth of yours...” Cicero said lowly as he massaged the abused skin of Kaine’s ass. Kaine grumbled a series of curses under his breathe.

“What was that?” Cicero asked sharply. His playful demeanor had rapidly dissipated. 

“N-nothing...” Kaine muttered stubbornly. He felt hot all over despite the rain. He hated himself for it but the way Cicero had him completely trapped was making him unbelievably hard. He tried to rub his thighs together, the only thing he really had control over. But his member only strained against his tight-fitting armor, and he nearly winced from the discomfort. 

“Cicero...” he whispered before mentally kicking himself for sounding so needy and pathetic. 

“Hm?” Cicero sounded harsh, accusing. Kaine had never actually pissed off the jester before, he wasn’t exactly easy to anger. But now he questioned just how true that was. 

Cicero let out an irritated sigh when Kaine didn’t answer. 

Kaine quickly took in a sharp breathe before speaking.

“Please...Please,” he struggled just to get out those two words. 

“Please what, listener?” Cicero asked, lightly tapping his fingers against Kaine’s armor. Kaine grumbled and pressed his ass against the bulge in Cicero’s pants, desperately hoping that he would just get the message. 

“Why would I want to fuck a brat like you?” Cicero asked, effectively hiding his mischievous smirk with his harsh tone. Kaine froze at that. He had never been called a brat before, though he supposed it was a good word to describe him. And there Cicero was with that harsh tone again. It was almost...intimidating. Kaine never thought he would ever use that word and his keeper in the same sentence yet here he was. Today was full of surprises. 

“Because I’ll be good...I’m good for it,” Kaine said hesitantly. He was treading on thin ice, he knew that, but he really didn’t care at this point. 

Cicero sighed as if mulling over Kaine’s words. 

“I wont fight it or run away,” Kaine added quickly, trying to sweeten the deal. 

Cicero didn’t respond, instead he worked on undoing the belt of Kaine’s pants and sliding them down to expose his ass completely. Kaine groaned against the grass as his cock sprung free into the cool night air. Kaine noticed that Cicero had released his hands and he eagerly rubbed his eyes before burying his head into his elbows in an effort to shield himself from the rain. He could run right now, make the chase last longer. He could even flip their positions easily and take Cicero for himself. But he said that he wanted this, and he meant it. Kaine had been dominant all his life, but he never wanted to submit for someone as badly as he wanted to submit for his keeper. He made him feel safe... like he didn’t have to worry or even think. 

Cicero lightly traced his hands over Kaine’s ass, taking the time to admire the sight before him. His mind momentarily wandered to the first night they had shared together. When he had practically begged Kaine to fuck him and help him feel something. After that night he was fully convinced that he loved being submissive more than anything else, but he soon found that he enjoyed having control over Kaine. Cicero smiled lightly as he remembered seeing Kaine’s face twisted in pleasure the last time he fucked him. He desperately wanted to see it again. 

“Cicero-“ Kaine muttered as he glanced over his shoulder. Cicero shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance before squeezing Kaine’s ass in response. 

“Listener is so very needy today,” Cicero teased with a light laugh. Kaine blushed and turned his face away. 

“Only for you...” 

Cicero stopped laughing at Kaine’s serious tone and felt his own cheeks flush. 

“Yes...only for dear old Cicero, hm?” 

Kaine nodded and pushed himself against Cicero’s hips as if to emphasize his words. Cicero tore the glove off his right hand with his teeth and reached around to press his finger against Kaine’s lips. 

Kaine took the digits into his mouth, willingly sucking and twirling his tongue around the calloused skin. Cicero shuddered a bit, kind of wishing Kaine would suck his cock instead. But he knew that what was coming would be far better than that. 

Cicero pulled his fingers away, Kaine allowing them to fall from his mouth with a wet pop. Kaine shivered a bit as he felt the cold rain trickle down his exposed skin, but he sighed when he felt Cicero’s warm hands on him again. 

Cicero lightly traced Kaine’s entrance before pushing in two fingers at once. Usually he would take more time to prepare but he had already fucked the daylights out of him the day before. Kaine stayed silent. They didn’t have their lubricant with them so this was bound to hurt more than usual. But Kaine was so desperate he could care less. 

Kaine groaned against his elbows as Cicero plunged in and out with his skilled fingers. He finally withdrew them, spitting in his hand and doing his best to lather up his length. The rain added to it thankfully, but Cicero was still afraid it wouldn’t be enough. 

“This might hurt...” Cicero whispered as he lined himself up with Kaine’s entrance. 

“I don’t fucking care-“ Kaine said, trying his best not to sound as apprehensive as he was. Cicero was about to comment on Kaine’s dirty mouth again but he decided against it. He had better things to concern himself with. 

“F-fuckk..” Kaine groaned as Cicero gently pushed the tip of his member inside. Kaine’s own cock automatically twitched with anticipation as he pushed a bit more in. 

“Gods, why is the head always huge-“ Kaine murmured against himself. 

“Mhm, but you like it don’t you,” Cicero taunted, that same playfully dark tone returning. Kaine panted lightly as Cicero slipped the head in completely. 

“Fucking hell...” Kaine grumbled, face twisted in a grimace. “It burns”

Cicero stopped his movements and moved his hands up to stroke Kaine’s sides in an effort to comfort him. His hands gently glided with ease up his listener’s back, soaked from all the rain, before falling back down to grip his hips. Kaine tried to lean back to push himself further onto his cock, but Cicero stilled his movements. 

“You need to adjust, listener..” 

Kaine moaned in response, but obeyed nonetheless. He stayed perfectly positioned as Cicero had left him, ass up with his face buried in his arms. He felt vulnerable as hell but he trusted Cicero enough that it didn’t bother him. The pittering rain was loud enough to hide the sound of his light panting. 

“Okay...it’s better now,” Kaine said breathlessly before insistently pushing back onto Cicero’s cock again. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer this time. Cicero let out a groan at the tight fit, pressing fresh bruises into Kaine’s hips next to the old ones. 

“Feels good, huh?” Kaine asked with a breathy laugh. Cicero always had a shocking amount of control over himself, and Kaine often made it his personal goal to make him lose it. Cicero hummed in response, not moving an inch. 

“Gonna make me do all the work?” Kaine teased before pushing himself further onto his keeper. He lightly clenched around his length. Cicero dug his nails deeper into Kaine’s hips, “you’re playing a dangerous game, Kaine...” 

Kaine smirked as he pushed back even further. “Don’t you _like_ games?” he asked innocently. 

Cicero groaned and pushed in a bit more. 

“Come on, Cicero you can do better than that-“ 

Kaine yelped sharply as Cicero pulled out and slammed himself back in, filling him up to the hilt. He didn’t even have time to form words before Cicero was pounding into him, moaning quietly at Kaine’s tight heat as he did. 

“Ah...” Kaine let out weakly, trying not to let his knees slip on the wet ground as Cicero gave a rather hard thrust. His mouth fell open and raindrops trickled down his face as his eyes closed. “Shit-“ Kaine groaned when Cicero found his prostate. 

“I saw you watching me, listener-“ Cicero started with a grunt as he thrusted deeply. “Watching me with those lustful little eyes of yours as I sent that man to Sithis...” he snickered at his own words, voice not wavering for a second despite his hard fucking. 

“You get off on it don’t you? And here I thought  _ I _ was the crazy one~” Cicero all but hummed with a dark chuckle. 

Kaine whimpered in embarrassment, helplessly clinging onto and ripping out blades of grass between his fingers. 

“I-I like it..” Kaine admitted desperately, hips swaying back and forth with Cicero’s relentless thrusts. “I like watching-“ 

Cicero laughed breathlessly as he thrusted right up into Kaine’s sweet spot. “I’m surprised you didn’t Jack off while I was killing him!” 

Kaine blushed even more, Cicero watched with a grin as the tips of his ears and the back of his neck turned pink. 

“N-no” Kaine stammered. “I would never-“ 

Cicero interrupted him with a particularly deep thrust, pushing in until Kaine’s eyes closed and his mouth fell slack. 

“You’re thinking too much Kaine~” Cicero hummed innocently. “Why don’t you turn off that little brain of yours, hm?” 

Kaine’s member twitched at Cicero’s condescending tone, dripping with pre-cum and begging to be touched. He arched his back, trying to get as much of Cicero inside of himself as possible. 

“F-fuck...” Kaine trailed off into a low moan, drool dripping from his mouth. 

“That’s it Kaine, turn it off...” Cicero cooed soothingly, still fucking him roughly. All Kaine could do was moan weakly, his voice getting softer with exhaustion. All the running, and hiding, and fighting was all so tiring. He felt himself desperately wanting to slip away. 

“Give in,” Cicero whispered near Kaine’s ear. At some point he had crouched over Kaine, and it was scary that he was too fucked out to notice. 

“I don’t...I-I can’t-“ Kaine muttered quietly, still clinging onto his stubborn pride even though he was literally being fucked into oblivion. 

“Yes you can,” Cicero murmured sweetly. “Your body already has.” He reached down and lightly squeezed Kaine’s member. Kaine desperately thrusted into his tight grasp, which only proved his point further. 

“I...I’ve never..” Kaine’s voice trailed off into a whimper as Cicero began running his hand up and down his leaking shaft, his thrusts not relenting for a second. 

Cicero bit lightly at Kaine’s neck, his mouth mixing with the cold rain and Kaine’s hot skin. 

“Submit,” Cicero said it like a demand rather than a request. “Submit to your keeper”

Kaine groaned, too tired to fight and too desperate for release to argue. 

“I...” he murmured as Cicero tightened his grasp. Kaine practically keened against him, thrusting shamelessly. He felt that all too familiar burning sensation growing in his groin. Cicero patiently stroked up and down as he thrusted, face still close to Kaine’s neck. 

“I...I submit,” Kaine spoke so softly but Cicero heard it, and he smiled smugly. 

“Yes, yes you do, listener” Cicero said with a chuckle. Kaine groaned in frustration, attention now completely focused on his member as Cicero quickened his strokes. 

“Hah-“ Kaine moaned loudly as he came, his whole body twitching and writhing against Cicero before he collapsed into the ground, feeling too heavy to keep himself upright. Cicero held him close to his chest as he came soon after. 

They both collapsed simultaneously, breathing harshly as the rain fell down on them. 

“I...can’t believe I just did that,” Kaine muttered to himself. Cicero spared him an amused glance before snickering. 

“You submitted yourself to me, listener...but I also submitted to you in the past, unless you’ve forgotten,” Cicero said casually. Kaine threw an arm over his eyes and sighed tiredly. 

“I’m too tired to get up,” he grumbled with a yawn. 

“Then don’t,” Cicero laughed as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on Kaine’s cheek. 

“I think I’ll have you Jack off during my next kill.” 

Kaine’s eyes shot open and he furrowed his brows at Cicero who laughed maniacally. 

“That’s not happening,” Kaine muttered before turning on his side. 

“That’s what you say now...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the more possessive and darker side of Cicero in this one. Let me know how I did! In the next part I’ll be showing a bit of domestic life between the two.  
> Thank you for reading 💗
> 
> (For any new readers, I always read and respond to any suggestions or requests left in the comments!)


End file.
